


The Eternal Bond

by maleficaster



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brief Ann/Shiho, Can probably be read with little to no knowledge of XIV, Fake Online Marriage, Final Fantasy XIV Gamer AU, Fluff, Getting Together, Half chat fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rated T for one swear word, Some of the thieves make a short appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficaster/pseuds/maleficaster
Summary: Joker: i don’t flirt with him, not at allJoker: just your imaginationThen he switches back into the game.[Joker Wild]: awww honey<333333[Joker Wild]: you’re so sweet<33333-[Or, Akira and Goro get married in FFXIV. It gets harder to hide their feelings when their flirting begins to escalate because of it.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017268
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154





	The Eternal Bond

**Author's Note:**

> me: looks at prompts  
> prompts: hope / stars / fantasy  
> me: FINAL FANTASY XIV GAMER AU
> 
> Does it make sense for the prompt, maybe not but I did it anyway. Would day 2 have made more sense? Probably, but I had another idea for Day 2 sooooo day 1 it is. Also I use the word hope once in the fic, it counts, right, right? 
> 
> Anyway, I didn’t code/made screenshot edits for this, so here’s the chatfic format key:  
> Two names with square brackets mean they’re talking in FFXIV  
> One name bolded means they’re talking in discord

[Kidd Skull]: y are people shouting about wedding invites?

[Kidd Skull]: kinda weird

[Queen Johanna]: It does sound strange to invite strangers to your wedding…

[Oracle Alibaba]: lololol

[Oracle Alibaba]: they’re serious

[Oracle Alibaba]: you can get married

[Kidd Skull]: ???

[Joker Wild]: she means in the the game

[Queen Johanna]: Really? 

[Joker Wild]: yeah

[Joker Wild]: i’ve never been to one but i’m curious

[Oracle Alibaba]: LAMEEE

[Joker Wild]: but the minion >:(

[Carmen Panther]: THERES A MINION? 

[Joker Wild]: and a mount for the wedding couple

[Joker Wild]: i think there’s a couple of other things

[Crow Black]: For the newlyweds there are also teleportation rings and otherwise inaccessible glamour options available. 

[Joker Wild]: THE DRESS<3

[Carmen Panther]: hold on i wanna google it

[Carmen Panther]: OMG THAT’S SO PRETTY

[Carmen Panther]: SOMEONE MARRY ME

[Carmen Panther]: I NEED IT

[Joker Wild]: ME

[Sail Panther]: let’s do it!

[Sail Panther]: hands off my gf!!

[Carmen Panther]: <3

[Sail Panther]: <3

[Joker Wild]: < / 3

[Joker Wild]: my dreams, shattered

[Oracle Alibaba]: F

[Kidd Skull]: F

[Carmen Panther]: F

[Crow Black]: If you really want the items I don’t mind marrying you.

[Sail Panther]: F

[Oracle Alibaba]: (°◇°)!!!

[Joker Wild]: O:

[Joker Wild]: rly????

[Crow Black]: I already regret offering, but yes.

[Joker Wild]: FUTURE HUBBY<33333

[Crow Black]: But you’re paying for the package you want.

[Joker Wild]: ofc 

[Joker Wild]: love you<3333

And he immediately backspaces the text before he hits send. This is not a can of worms he is letting a fake marriage that probably means nothing open.

[Joker Wild]: everyone let me know when you’re all free

[Joker Wild]: i’ll make a post in the discord channel

[Carmen Panther]: AND ME

[Carmen Panther]: ur not the only one who wants everyone to attend

[Carmen Panther]: maybe we could do a back to back wedding?

[Joker Wild]: DOUBLE WEDDING

[Sail Panther]: that sounds fun!

[Crow Black]: I have made a mistake. 

[Carmen Panther]: :(

[Joker Wild]: :’(

[Queen Johanna]: I’m surprised you didn’t see this coming.

[Crow Black]: Fuck off.

[Oracle Alibaba]: all the lovebirds are infecting the chat

[Joker Wild]: <3 u oracle

[Oracle Alibaba]: noooooo u <3

[Oracle Alibaba]: but still doesn’t excuse the flirting

[Oracle Alibaba]: cleanse the chat

[Oracle Alibaba]: cleanseeee

As the message sends in the FC channel Akira sees a notification pop up from Futaba. He tabs out of the game and into the channel to see her message.

**Oracle:** so srsly, are you confessing or???

**Joker:** this just

**Joker:** happened out of nowhere

**Joker:** i think he’s just being nice

**Oracle:** akechi? nice???

**Oracle:** those are two words that should never be in the same sentence

**Joker:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Joker:** he’s capable of it

**Joker:** sometimes

**Oracle:** you mean never

**Joker:** ...so are you joining the fc mount farming party tonight?

**Oracle:** DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT

**Oracle:** CONFESSION

**Oracle:** WHEN

**Joker:** probably not at the wedding

**Joker:** or ever

**Joker:** i dont wanna ruin our friendship with that

**Oracle:** (┛ಠ_ಠ)┛彡┻━┻

**Oracle:** ik you

**Oracle:** and ik you will make this harder for yourself 

**Joker:** futaba plz

**Joker:** how am i supposed to make a fake online marriage harder for myself?

**Oracle:** i can already see it

**Oracle:** and if you can't

**Oracle:** then you can watch the disaster unfold for yourself

**Oracle:** meanwhile, i'm gonna be eating popcorn 

**Oracle:** and watch as you realize the truth about your life choices

**Joker:** you sound so dramatic

**Oracle:** got it from you

**Joker:** shhhhh

**Joker:** it'll be fine

***

The wedding, in the grand scheme of things, is not the part of this disaster that makes Akira realize Futaba is right. Actually, the wedding went rather smoothly: everyone had laughed and joked about it, every sickenly sweet phrase like a tease, the attire a reminder of a what-if dream, while still somehow speedrunning the entirety of the eternal bonding ceremony. 

The beginnings of the disaster start the day after.

[Joker Wild]: anyone wanna do roulettes?

[Joker Wild]: i wanna lvl drk

[Crow Wild]: I would love to join, I need to level Astrologian myself. I hate leveling healers with an entire group of randoms. 

[Oracle Alibaba]: O_O

[Oracle Alibaba]: ...so who made the first move?

[Joker Wild]: what first move?

[Oracle Alibaba]: hoo boy

[Crow Wild]: Is there an issue?

[Oracle Alibaba]: i just

[Oracle Alibaba]: of all people i’m surprised you did the name change

[Oracle Alibaba]: seems up joker’s alley, not yours

[Crow Wild]: I know Joker well enough I figured I’d start off this inevitable practical joke with a bang.

[Joker Wild]: wait what?

It’s then that Akira reads past the first name of Goro’s screen name, and immediately he chokes. Akira feels his face burn, ideas of the future, of the impossible idea of a Goro Kurusu, burn into his mind. He then tabs right into discord.

**Joker:** AHGDHGSDAJFDSAADSJFOILJ

**Joker:** WHAT

**Joker:** PLEASE TELL ME I’M DREAMING

**Oracle:** you’re not

**Oracle:** this is real

**Oracle:** and you guys are about to be insufferable, aren’t you?

**Joker:** we can’t be insufferable if we’re not dating

**Oracle:** yet

**Oracle:** your mating ritual is already bad enough

**Joker:** idk what you’re talking about

**Joker:** i don’t flirt with him, not at all

**Joker:** just your imagination

Then he switches back into the game.

[Joker Wild]: awww honey<333333

[Joker Wild]: you’re so sweet<33333

[Oracle Alibaba]: ………………….

[Oracle Alibaba]: should i log out before i gag?

[Kidd Skull]: oh im about to be one step ahead of you

[Crow Wild]: I’m glad you like it dear

[Joker Wild]: <3

[Oracle Alibaba]: i never thought i’d see the day that crow would use a nickname

[Queen Johanna]: I was thinking about joining you, but I’m starting to realize I should consider turning off the fc chat for a bit.

[Mocha Noir]: I think it's sweet

[Joker Wild]: anyone else wanna join my hubby and i?

[Crow Wild]: I believe you’ve scared them off. I hear healer/tank couples are something to be feared.

[Joker Wild]: ;)

[Joker Wild]: ofc, we’re unstoppable together love<3

**Joker:** i have made a mistake

**Oracle:** oh now you get it

**Oracle:** now suffer the consequences

***

Online, the flirting has become a game that escalates with every word typed. 

But in the real world, they act as if nothing has changed, intellectual banter and regular Jazz Jin visits, sitting at a distance and minimal flirtatious teasing from Akira. Sometimes, Akira wishes that it has changed, regular meet-ups turning into regular dates, casual hand holding and kisses under streetlights. He can hear Goro telling him he’s such a sap, but he can’t bring himself to think it’s a bad thing when he can feel as if Goro would say it with an amused smile, eyes crinkling at the corners as he chuckles under his breath. Maybe it’s a little too perfect to ever be real, but the daydream is all that ever could be anyway. 

So it is unsurprising it becomes an issue when he slips up.

“Your usual?” Akira asks, already reaching for Goro’s favorite roast.

“Yes.” Goro nods. 

“As you wish, honey.”

The roast almost slips from his hands as he catches what he said, but he acts as if he hadn’t said anything. He hopes Goro hadn’t noticed, focusing on his studies rather than realizing Akira is a pinning fool. 

When the coffee is done Akira serves it, but unlike usual, where Akira would simply set it down next to him, Goro reaches out to take the mug from him, his hand brushing against Akira’s for a moment too long. The smile on Goro’s face is telling: this was not an accident, and Akira feels his face heat up seconds before he turns around. 

“Enjoy!” His voice cracks.

“Thank you, I will,” Goro says with a breathy chuckle, and Akira wants to drown in the sound.

He also knows he’s screwed.

**Joker:** help

**Joker:** i’ve made a mistake

**Oracle:** what did you do this time?

**Joker:** it’s gotten worse

**Oracle:** ???

**Oracle:** wait

**Oracle:** AKIRA

**Joker:** i didn’t mean to call him honey! it just slipped!

**Joker:** and then he touched my hand when i handed him his drink!!!

**Joker:** pretty sure he noticed me blushing! /).(\

**Oracle:** AKIRA

**Oracle:** THEN JUST CONFESS

**Joker:** NO D:

**Oracle:** aghfiehadlhgdjgh;adsg

**Oracle:** you know, you’re an idiot

**Joker:** ;-;

***

Akira doesn’t see Goro in person for two weeks; every online interaction a bittersweet reminder of his feelings, every glance at the clock reminding him of the inevitable rejection for allowing himself to sink so far. But Goro only plays along, not telling him off and Akira can’t bring himself to end the remains of the dream.

**Crow:** Are you free tonight?

**Joker:** yup! are you finally free?

**Crow:** I am, and I thought it would be nice for the two of us to go to Jazz Jin together. 

**Joker:** sounds good, i’ll meet you there, usual time?

**Crow:** Actually, I was thinking we could meet at Leblanc first.

**Joker:** sure. i don’t mind, but are you sure?

**Crow:** Yes, I’m sure. I’ll see you at 9:00, then. 

**Joker:** alright, cya then!

And for a while, their time together starts almost as normal, meeting up outside their (unusual) meeting location before heading out. On the train the two stand side by side, shoulders bumping against each other. It’s warm, from Goro’s body heat and the other passengers surrounding them. But Goro keeps looking at Akira and then away, fidgeting with his gloves, and Akira feels his stomach drop. 

He knows, it’s over, isn’t it? Akira thinks. The thoughts roll over and Goro gives him that strange nervous look once again. Regardless of his feelings, for Goro’s sake, Akira can’t remain silent if something is clearly wrong. 

“Are you okay?” he whispers. 

“I’m fine,” Goro says with a shaky voice. Akira watches him for a moment but Goro’s lips are sealed tight and Akira doesn’t want to push an already delicate situation. 

So instead of pressing, he nods, “if something changes, let me know, okay?”

Goro hums in agreement, and it’s the quietest Akira’s ever heard him. 

The ride continues on in silence, a longer ride than it feels as it should be. Eventually their station is called and Akira takes a step forward before he feels something take his hand. He freezes when he recognizes the texture, warm leather pressed against his skin, fingers lingering around the back of his hand. Goro keeps walking ahead with careful steps, with a gentle tug on Akira’s hand once he’s in front of him. At that Akira curls his hand around Goro’s and follows closely behind, watching Goro’s tense back as they weave their way through the crowded train and onto the bustling platform. 

As the crowd dwindles, Akira steps next to Goro’s side, keeping his grip on his hand. Goro doesn’t let him go either, his eyes focused on the streets ahead of them. Under the streetlights that guide their path, Akira can see the determined look on his face, only contradicted by the nerves expressed through the faint red on his cheeks. He looks down once more at their hands, swinging side by side. There’s no practical reason for it, no way to excuse it with logic alone. 

“Is this a date?” Akira blurts without thinking. The words are quiet and filled with pent-up longing, and Akira can’t bring himself to look at Goro after he says it. 

The two of them stop walking, and Goro doesn’t reply for what feels like forever, but his grip on Akira’s hand tightens just before he speaks. “I… I would like it to be, yes…” Akira turns his head again to look at Goro, whose eyes are downcast, the red hue on their cheeks expanding with each word. “But only… only if you want that, too.”

Goro turns to steadily looks at Akira for the first time all night, with the stare Goro always has when his work has his attention, a never-wavering gaze as he pursues his coveted justice, but there is a hint of vulnerability Akira has seen so rarely in Goro. 

“I’d love that.” Akira squeezes Goro’s hand as he breathes out in relief. “It’s only natural I’d want to date my husband.”

Goro rolls his eyes. “I believe you’re skipping a few steps there. We’re only on our first date.”

“I believe you’re the one who proposed.” Akira winks. 

“Maybe so,” Goro says. “But our marriage isn’t exactly legal…” 

“Then one day it will be.” Akira smiles. “But for now, we can date, legally.” He squeezes his hand again, resuming their walk to their usual place. Even if he shouldn’t, his eyes don’t leave Goro’s face for a moment, capturing the image of him, the back of the streetlight a soft halo. He’s beautiful, Akira thinks, and realizes that maybe his dreams aren’t quite as out of reach as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Joker: GUESS WHAT  
> Oracle: WHAT  
> Joker: I HAVE A BF!!!!!!  
> Oracle: OMG CONGRATZ  
> Oracle: [video attachment]: (Final Fantasy Victory Music)  
> Oracle: ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: BF ACCQUIRED (finally)  
> Oracle: but i thought you weren’t gonna confess tho?  
> Joker: i didn’t…  
> Joker: Goro did, actually <3  
> Joker: well, it was roundabout but  
> Joker: you don’t understand how adorable he is<3  
> Oracle: oh god  
> Oracle: i signed up for the wrong duty, didn’t i?  
> Joker: ;)  
> Oracle: i’ll take the 30min abandon penalty please
> 
> First, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> There will probably be more to this AU… eventually. But I have some other stuff I still need to get done first oops lol. When/if I do expand on this AU I’ll hopefully come back to this and try to make the formatting fancy.
> 
> Also quick fun fact: the two jobs that Akira and Goro say they’re trying to level are the other person’s main jobs in this AU. 
> 
> I also may have written of snippets of discord anngoro conversations about the events in the fic. I’ve posted those on my twitter (@maleficaster) if you wanna see those. They didn’t really fit into the fic itself and I didn’t want all of the bonuses in my endnote so to twitter they went.


End file.
